


相斥相吸

by kwumyen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwumyen/pseuds/kwumyen
Summary: 怪盗奎x侦探八





	相斥相吸

相斥相吸  
by.荼眠  
cp.奎八

黑夜逐渐侵蚀昏黄的夕阳，黑暗逐渐代替橘红，整座城市都被黑夜和寂静笼罩着，只有月亮散发着冷冽的银光。  
酒店房间里早已关灯，只留下床头灯散发着微弱的橘黄色灯光 ，灯光映着房间地毯上和床头散乱的纸张，这些纸张里的资料全部都是关于最近发生的一系列失窃案，也全部是关于一个人的。  
金珉奎。  
晚上的微风透过半开的窗户进入到房间内，吹动着地上的纸张，那些单张的资料在地上乱飞。但是房间内的人毫不在意，只是自顾自地看着手中的资料。  
晚上的温度本来就低，再加上时不时吹来的凉风，徐明浩拢了拢自己的外套，试图可以变得暖和一点。他放下资料，摘下了半框的金丝眼镜，揉了揉自己的太阳穴，以此来舒缓长时间看文件和资料所带来的疲劳和干涩感。  
突然像是察觉到了什么，徐明浩的眼睛往窗外的阳台一撇。虽然什么都没有看到，但是他却嘴角轻扬，眼神里充满不屑和冰冷。  
“金珉奎，你打算什么藏到什么时候？”  
“你既然敢来到这里，不敢出来吗。”  
原本空无一物的阳台上突然出现了一道身影，来人轻松地翻过窗户进入到徐明浩的房间里，动作行云流水一气呵成。他对着徐明浩微笑，露出标志性的虎牙。  
“果然什么都瞒不过明浩你啊。”仔细来人的长相，竟是和资料上的照片有九分相似，加上这样专业的隐匿技巧，基本上就可以确认他的身份了，那人就是金珉奎。  
“你来这里干什么？不怕被捉到吗？”徐明浩在趁金珉奎没有注意的时候，早就拿出放在柜子里的袖珍手枪，藏在自己的身后，警惕地看着眼前的人。  
金珉奎轻笑，看着天花板角落的监控系统：“你以为我会毫无防备地来这里吗？这一层的监控早就被我调整了，没有人会发现异常，而你......”他的视线一转，看向徐明浩，眼里充满了戏讽：“我劝你还是老实一点。”  
说完金珉奎就开始慢慢接近徐明浩，徐明浩也不断地后退。最后退到无路被金珉奎抵在墙角，两人脸的距离不超过五厘米，就连对方呼出温热的空气都能感知。  
说实话徐明浩并没有这么近距离地看过金珉奎，金珉奎本来就长得是女生会喜欢的类型，就算现在下巴上冒出了一些青色的胡渣，也丝毫影响不到他的帅气。那张帅气的脸庞再配上得逞痞笑，不知道为什么徐明浩觉得自己的双颊有些热，立刻转过头不去看那张近距离的脸。  
“放开我。”  
“我不是叫你老实一点吗？你怎么这么不听话。”金珉奎往徐明浩的耳边轻呼一口气，敏感的耳朵立刻就变得通红。  
见他还不妥协，金珉奎强硬的掐住徐明浩的下巴，逼迫着他与自己对视。  
“你再不放开我，我就......”徐明浩恶狠狠地瞪着金珉奎，还没等他说完，金珉奎就打断了他的话语。  
“你就怎么样？向我开枪吗？”  
他怎么会知道，徐明浩的心里一惊，但是脸上还是没有太大的表情变化，依旧警惕凶狠地瞪着金珉奎。  
金珉奎仿佛是知道了徐明浩在想什么，他摊开自己的手掌，手心里正躺着几个银色的金属子弹，那正是徐明浩手枪里的子弹。  
“我早就劝你老实一点，你又不相信。”  
“你！”  
徐明浩已经惊讶到不知道该说什么，同时也有些恼怒。这个家伙既然一开始就看出了自己的目的和藏在身后的手枪，为什么还一直装作和他僵持的样子，一直都在耍我吗？  
还没等他多想，右手手腕突然传来一阵痛楚，徐明浩也因为这一下吃痛而没有抓稳手中的东西，黑色的袖珍手枪就这样掉了下来，砸到地板上发出清脆的金属碰撞声。金珉奎也趁着会轻而易举地控制住了徐明浩的双手，让他无法逃脱。  
徐明浩再也忍受不了金珉奎这样戏弄自己，用比平时高一个度的音量生气地向他吼道：“你到底想要干什么？！”  
“干什么？我要干什么你不是最清楚了吗？”  
“你也是我的猎物之一，现在我要把你占为己有。”  
不顾徐明浩的反抗，金珉奎吻上他的唇，因为粗暴的动作虎牙磕破了他的薄唇，带有些铁锈味的腥甜液体融入两人的热吻中，金珉奎用舌头扫过徐明浩的牙关。调戏似的顶弄着对方的舌头。  
接吻到一半徐明浩用尽全力一推，中断了这个单向的深吻。  
他迅速地向后退，用力地擦着的嘴上残留着的血和口津的混合物，生气地瞪着还没反应过来的金珉奎。  
“你干什么！”说出的话本应该很有气势，但是因为刚刚深吻狠厉的眼神上带有些朦胧的水雾，再加上红肿的嘴唇和微微的喘气。  
对金珉奎来说诱惑性比平时更甚。  
他舔了舔还残留着些许徐明浩温度和气息的嘴唇，眼神贪婪地看着徐明浩，就像看到一件无价之宝一样。  
果然，还是只有你最吸引我。

TBC


End file.
